At the present time, attempts are being made to communicate with and/or use electronic appliances inside vehicles.
Thus, a vehicle equipment designed to detachably hold an electrically powered electronic appliance provided with a display screen and manually activatable function keys has already been proposed.
However, recharging the appliance once it has been mounted on the equipment and, to this end, preparing the equipment in such a way that this operation can easily be performed afterwards, has hitherto not been provided for adequately.
Adapting the equipment to suit the type of appliance (size, connectivity, fragility, manipulation, accessibility in particular) has not been taken into consideration either.